Aprendiendo a Conocerte
by PoopyRose
Summary: Desde el divorcio de sus padres,Rose ya no es la misma de siempre.Su madre se vuelve a casar con otro hombre y ella y Hugo se ven obligados a volver a Londres,con su padre.Allí ellos irán a Hogwarts,en donde Rose tendrá que aprender a conocer a su opueso


Nunca hubiera podido imaginar lo que una simple decision puede cambiarte la ahora mismo lo estoy viviendo y, se lo que que dejarlo todo,desde mis amigos,mi colegio, y a mi inteligente y encantadora hermano Hugo,se tendria que venir conmigo ya que los dos no podiamos seguir así.Mis padres se separaron hace ocho años, y mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a florida a vivir con nuestra madre,Hermione Weasley,o mejor dicho,Hermione madre se habia vuelto a casar con Jack Stevenson,un hombre de negocios que viajaba mucho y como nuestra madre siempre se quedaba con nosotros,decidí que lo mejor para ella seria que nos fueramos a vivir con nuestro padre y le dieramos un poco de vida social.

-Rosie ¿Has recogido todas tus cosas?-Me preguntó mi madre desde el piso de í la ultima maleta que no estaba ya en el maletero y miré mi cuarto por ultima seria facil empezar una nueva vida en , habia dicho ,el colegio de magia donde Hugo y yo tendriamos que ir una vez llegaramos a de menos Florida y su dulce las pocas veces que habia ido a Londres,habiaa visto que el sol era distinto,más uniforme,y las nuves no eran tan blancas y esponjosas como en Florida.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras y salí a fuera de la casa donde todos me é a mi nos decian que nos pareciamos mucho;Seria por que las dos éramos castañas,ounque mi pelo era más oscuro que el de ella, pero lo teniamos igualmente tenia algunos rasgos de Ron, mi padre con el que iba a convivir sus ojos azules, y la piel blanca y fina, ounque sin una peca, algo raro en los era distinto a mi, él si que parecia un , con pecas, ounque de ojos marrones;como los de mamá.Nos abrazó a los dos que para ella tambien era duro, pero habia sido nuestra decision y no podia negarse.

Despues de un largo viaje en avion que duró cinco horas,por fin se pudieron ver por la ventana esas nubes grisaceas y ese sol sin vida tocó despertar a Hugo,ya que se habia quedado dormido en el viaje y me pregunté como podia estar tan tranquilo como para dormirse.A lo mejor era yo la paranoica y , seria lo más seguro.

Al atravesar las puertas que conectaban las escaleras del avion con el aeropuerto,pude ver a mi hasta mis tios Harry y Ginny, y sus tres tenia catorce años, los mismos que Hugo, y era pelirroja y de pelo muy las tipicas pecas Weasley, y los ojos era el mediano,tenia 16 años como yo y se parecia bastante al tio Harry;Tenia el pelo azabache y unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes como una esmeralda, pero no tenia era el mayor y ya se habia graduado en Hogwarts, y hasta donde sabia,estudiaba para ser auror;tenia el pelo azabache, ounque no habia heredado esos chispeantes ojos verdes de su padre,los tenia marrones, pero si que llevaba gafas.

Y al lado de ellos estaba Ronald,mi padre.Él fué el que vino primero y nos abrazó e hizo un par de comentarios de lo contento que cogió una maleta que estaba arrastrando y se lo agradecí con una vinieron los demás y tambien nos dieron la bienvenida y muchos de las cosas que más me abochornaban era ser el centro de ese era un momento algo bochornoso para yo recordara,Ronald siempre habia sido muy bromista, o al menos cuando mis padres estaban juntos, pero ahora se habia vuelto un poco más callado y solitario,como yo.

La casa era tal y como la en el campo junto a un pequeño bosque en las afueras de de madera pintada de blanco y el tejado gris dos pisos y un bonito jardin delantero que parecia que, alguna vez hubo flores plantadas, pero ya no estaba muy emocionado y cogió sus cosas y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su antiguo 2 años que no ibamos a esa casa, pero nos acordabamos bastante de é en la casa lentamente y subí las escaleras delante de llegar arriba, él se me adelantó y me abrió una puerta.

-Cambié la colcha de la cama-Me informó algo estaba acostumbrado a tratar con adolescentes y tratar como padre.-,pero espero que la nueva te guste.-Dijo entrando y dejando unas maletas mias en el é la de color casi todo llevaba ese paredes eran de un color naraja claro que se podria confundir con el suelo era de parqué de madera una ventana que daba al jardin delantero y tenia unas cortinas rojas con algunos detalles habia un escritorio donde descansaba un viejo ordenador que seguro que habia pedido mi madre que le pusiera para poder hablar conmigo mejor que con las una estanteria de madera caoba que estaba .Así podria poner allí todos mis libros.

-Es genial papá, el rojo es genial.-No era que ver tanto rojo en mi habitacion me hiciera mucha ilusion,me mareaba un poco,pero no queria estaba esforzando.

-Bien...yo, creo que me voy a ver como va Hugoy...te dejo instalarte...

Una de las cosas buenas suyas, es que no te mis cosas y empecé a guardar cada cosa en su respectivo a treinta de de dos días tendria que empezar en una escuela menos no estaria sola, tendria a Hugo y a mis primos, pero no estaba segura de poder encajar y hacer amigos por mi la nueva,la chica nueva que no sabe nada.

Pasaron esos dos días y todo era bastante anormal, por que lo normal abria sido estar en Florida, pero la decision hacia dias que estaba tomada y hecha,no habia vuelta atrá al expreso de Hogwarts, el anden 9 y 3 cuartos, donde nos encontramos con la familia estaba en mi año e iva a Gryffindor, como sus habian comentado, que todos los Weasley han ido siempre a Gryffindor, pero me aprecia una tradicion estupida, ounque no lo habia aceptado así en voz alta, no queria herir a nadie acabada de despedimos de Ronald con un simple abrazo y un "mucha suerte" y "nos veremos en navidad si merlin quiere" y nos subimos al expreso se fué con sus amigos nada más subir, y Lily se llevó a Hugo con ella para presentarle a sus amigos que cursarian el mismo año que é y yo nos quedamos solos en el quedé esperando para ver si él hacia lo mismo pero no lo hizo.

-Rose, tenemos que encontrar un compartimiento libre, no creo que sea bueno que alguien te vea..-Empezó a caminar buscando algun vagon vacio.

-¿Por que...? ¿Por que no es "bueno"?

-Tu y Hugo sois noticia de ultima hora..-Me explicó moviendo la cabeza.-Los hijos del famoso Jefe de aurores vuelven a Londres y a Hogwarts ¿En que casa quedaran?-Recitó imitando la voz aguda de una chica que por desgracia, le salió de pena.-Todo el mundo espera veros en la seleccion y ver en que casa quedais, ounque ya se sabe que estareis en Gryffindor,¡Epa, uno libre!-Corrió hacia el vagon y entró dentro antes de que alguien más seguí y dejé mis cosas en el porta-equipajes.

-Yo opino que eso de que todos los Weasley van a Gryffindor es una burrada Albus...uno no va por su apellido,sino por su interior, y estar en Gryffindor no es uno de mis planes exactamente..-Le expliqué Albus, sabia que podia sincerarme en todo lo que me presionara, él nunca me regañaria por decir lo que pienso.

-Podrias ser una Ravenclaw, eres muy inteligente,ounque si quedas en Slytherin al tio Ron le da un ataque fijo.-Dijo riendose entre dientes.

-¿En Slytherin?-Pregunté interesada y confundida.

-Si; Slytherin és la casa de los astutos y los ambiciosos,pero nosotros los llamamos la casa de las serpientes, Gryffindor y Slytherin no es que hayan tenido nunca una buena relacion que...-Una chica entró en el vagon interrumpiendo a una chica alta, y parecia de nuestra edad, tenia el pelo rubio ceniza un poco apagado desde mi punto de vista,recogido en dos coletas a modo algo infantil, y tenia las facciones muy infantiles para su edad.

-¡Wohohoo, si es Rosebud Weasley la nueva!-Exclamó llamandome por mi nombre completo, cosa que chica sacó una libretita y una pluma de ultimo modelo.-Me llamo Rachel Skeeter y soy la futura jefa de la revista de moda para brujas "Corazon de Bruja", un gusto en conocerte, ahora si me permites unas preguntitas...

-¿Por que no te vas Skeeter?-La interrumpió con voz muy fria repente se habia vuelto serio y miraba a Rachel con odio.-Acaba de llegar y no quiere participar en tu revistucha del colegio, ¿por que no te vas con tu grupito de serpientes y nos dejas en paz?

-Mira Potter, tu no eres quien para mandarme ni para decidir por ella,-Dijo mirando con odio a Albus, y luego me miró sonriente como si nada.-Bueno, creo que la entrevista la dejaremos para más tarde...-Me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché.-Espero que quedes en Slytherin, creo que nuestra querida casa ganaria a una buena miembra, si me permites el atrevimiento.-Albus gruñó y giró la cara mirando a la ventana enfurruñ le hice caso y sonreí.

-Gracias Rachel,pero todavia no tengo muy claro donde quedar..-Me excusé.

-Tu no tienes que elegir donde,solo el sombrero seleccionador lo sabe, sé paciente querida y sabrás donde vas a triunfar, y donde no.-Miró por ultima vez a Albus con odio y se giró despidiendose de mi con la cerró la puerta y la vimos alejarse,Albus se giró para volver a verme, pero esta vez con algo de tension.

-Es Rachel Skeeter, Rose, unas veces puede ser muy buena e inocente como has comprobado, pero otras puede ser una vibora sin remedio...ten cuidado con lo que hagas Rose.-Me advirtió muy serio.

-Tranquilo Albus, solo acabo de llegar-Le recordé.Se relajó y continuamos el trayecto jugando a ajedrez muggle ya que consideraba el ajedrez magico un poco idiota; o leyendo algun libro de la rama mis preferidos.

El castillo era inmenso y tenia un toque tétrico y misterioso, y a decir verdad, me impresionó.Hugo y yo tuvimos que subirnos a los botes con los de primer año en vez de en los carruajes con los demá un poco vergonzoso estar rodeados de niños de once años dando saltitos de emocion y miedo, pero alvergábamos la esperanza de llegar llegar al hall del castillo,un hombre alto y con cara recordeta y con una tunica marron, nos dió la el profesor Longbottom de sonaba de haberle visto alguna vez ya que era amigo de mis padres cuando estudiaban en hogwarts y supuse que no habian perdido el pusimos en dos y yo ibamos los , pensé, seriamos los primeros en ser diversion del momento.

Se abrieron las grandes puertas del gran comedor dejandonos ver las cuatro mesas de las cuatro casas y la mesa de los profesores al fondo y, delante de ésta, un taburete con un chamuscado y viejo sombrero encima.¿Teniamos que ponernoslo?¡Por merlin, que asquerosidad!

Caminamos hacia el fondo del gran comedor, detras del profesor nos miraban especialmente a Hugo y a mi y murmuraban algunas cosas, pero con los nervios que tenia no los llegaba a é a una mesa donde ví a Rachel y a un grupo de chicas que eran tan guapas que bajarian la autoestima de cualquier chica, ounque yo era fuerte en sonrio para animarme y yo se la devolví; parecia simpatica, ounque no se me daba bien hacer amistades ya que era muy í mirando por la mesa de Slytherin los distintos alumnos que una corazonada de que esa casa no era la que aparentaba mirada de paró en seco en un chico que estaba en un lado de la mesa con un grupo de chicos; era esbelto y de facciones que no sabria como definir ya que me parecian perfectas, era de un rubio muy claro y ó la vista de su plato hacia mi al notar que un amigo suyo le daba un codazo y le susurraba miradas se encontraron, y pude apreciar un color gris en sus ojos que llegaba a ser la voz del profesor Longbottom me sacó de esa é al frente y mi hermano se habia sentado en el taburete y tenia el sombrero en su uno o dos segundos, el sombrero lo mandó a Gryffindor, donde todos le aplaudieron y bitorearon contentos.

-Rosebud Jane Weasley.-La voz del profesor Longbottom hizo callar a todos y miles de pares de ojos concentrarse en me puso nerviosa ya que tambien sentí esa mirada grisacea que tan imnotizada me é hacia el taburete y me senté en é puso el sombrero y oí como el sombrero debatia en mi cabeza en donde dejarme.

-Podrias estar en Ravenclaw, ¡Oh,si, maravillosa casa de la inteligencia, inteligencia que,sin duda, has heredado de tu madre! pero, veo más que inteligencia en ti joven Weasley, ¿Podria ser ambicion? Err...creo que ya se donde ponerte, vas a ser la primera Weasley en ir a....¡¡SLYTHERIN!!-Bramó el los aplausos de las cuatro mesas, se concentraron en una levanté y caminé hacia mi mesa, donde Rachel me sentó con ella y sus amigas y me acogieron bastante que yo no me habia criado para ser una Gryffindor o a tener prejuicios con los apellidos o las casas, sabia que ese era mi lugar, les gustara o no a mi familia.

-¡Ves Rose, sabia que estarias en Slytherin, mira que lo sabia!-Decia emocionada Rachel mientras me abrazaba.

-Va Rachel, deja a la pobre que la vas a ahogar-Dijo riendose una chica morena de ojos verdes.-Me llamo Elisabeth Nott, pero llamame Beth,por favor Rose-Se presentó sonriente una vez que Rachel me soltó.

-Encantada Beth.-Dije devolviendole la amables a parte de ser "serpientes" como me habian dicho.

-Yo me llamo Isabella Malfoy,un placer.-Se presentó una chica de un color rubio muy claro y ojos recordaba un monton al chico de los ojos grises,pero ella tenia el pelo largo,casi por la cintura.

-Encantada Isabella, de verdad, muchas gracias por acogerme..asi, creia que iba a ser el bicho raro de Slytherin.

-No tranquila,si todos sabemos que tu no eres como los demas Weasley, y si me permites decirtelo tu no estas hecha para las garras..-Bromeó Rachel y las cuatro empezamos a hablando sin prestar casi atencion a la lo que me contaban, sabia que Rachel soñaba con ser la jefa de "Corazon de Bruja" ya que su madre era la actual jefa y que tenia una mini-revista en Hogwarts que era bastante y Beth, tenian dos hermanos en el mismo año y deduje que serian bastante simpaticas la verdad, me estaban callendo muy bien y sentia que me estaban haciendo un hueco en su estaba integrando bastante bien.

-Ha por cierto Rose..-Empezó Isabella algo incomoda y eso me desconcertó.-¿Me podrias llamar Bella o Bells? esque es demasiado largo..bueno, tu entiendes..

-Si tranquila, el mio tampoco es muy corto.

Y no solo se convirtieron en mis amigas, sino en mis compañeras de dormiria en el mismo cuarto que mis amigas.


End file.
